Painful Outburst
by loveislouder1995
Summary: When Jack comes home from school one day very angry, can Hotch and Emily get him to calm down and open up about whats bothering him?   ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer :** i don't know Criminal Minds..unfortunately CBS does ...but hey we can all dream can't we? lol

**Summary:** When Jack comes home from school one day very angry, can Emily and Hotch get him to get him to calm down and open up?

**A/N:** so this is after Emily gets back like a couple years after. Hotch and Emily are married. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. The reviews are all appreciated.

* * *

><p>"Children need love especially when they don't deserve it" - Harold Hulbert<p>

* * *

><p>"Jack slow down and talk to me" Hotch pleaded with his six year old son, who slammed his way through the front door and stomped up the stairs to his room.<p>

Hotch stood at the bottom of the stairs rubbing his head frustrated and concerned. He had picked Jack up from school and his attitude was the first sign that something was bothering him. When Jack had gotten in the car and slammed the door, he refused to answer any of his father's questions. Hotch just couldn't understand what had made his son so upset. He wandered into the kitchen, to see his wife standing at the sink doing the dishes. Snaking his arm around her waist, pulling her close, he whispered in her ear " hey babe".

Emily turned around to face her husband "Hey" she said smiling, giving him a quick kiss "what's going on? i heard you come storming in"

"That was Jack" Hotch said, with the stress evident in his voice

"What's going on?" Emily said, concerned with what was going on with their son. With that they heard glass shatter and a scream erupt from upstairs. Hotch and Emily shared a frightened look, before they ran up to their son's room.

* * *

><p>Emily opened the door to their son's room as fast as she possibly could, along with Hotch. They stood there shocked and saddened at the sight in front of them. Poor Jack stood over a smashed picture of Hayley.<p>

"Jack, sweetheart what's going on?" Emily asked softly. Slowly making her way over to the fragile boy. Hotch thought that it was best that Emily handle this, so he remained in the door way.

"Max Smith was mean to me at school today!" Jack screamed

"Sweetheart, please lower your voice" Emily said "I don't understand, what did Max say to you to make you this upset?"

"He told me that my angel mommy didn't love me and that it was my fault that the bad guy got her" Jack said with tears forming in his eyes. His back was still to Emily and he was still standing over the broken picture.

"But Jack, hunny you know that it's not true and that your angel mommy loved you very much" Emily had tears forming in her own eyes. Hotch and Emily decided that representing Hayley as Jacks angel mommy, made the most sense "and you know that you couldn't do anything about the bad guy. Sweetie it is not your fault" she said as she bent down and turned the small, now crying boy around to face her.

"No! she hated me!" Jack cried out

Emily moved to sit on the floor. She took his hands firmly in her's "Jack look at me" he did "Your angel mommy loved you very much, with her entire heart. She loved you no matter what, good or bad Jack. She went to heaven and all the other angles because she did such a good job taking care of you that they need her help, taking care and teaching all the other angels." Emily said as warmly as she could, without letting the tears that threatened her, spill over her cheeks.

Jack sniffled "You really think?"

"Absolutely"

"Thank you" Jack said wiping his tears

"Anything for you" Emily said kissing his forehead "why don't you go help daddy with dinner and I'm going to clean up this glass"

"Okay" Jack said, and slowly walked out of his room, never looking back.

Once Jack was gone Emily let out a small sigh and began to pick up the pieces to the framed picture of Jack's mother.

* * *

><p>Emily had just finished the dishes. Hotch was upstairs helping Jack get ready for bed. Emily kept replaying the dinner in her head. It was silent, all you could hear was forks hitting the plate. No one said anything. Emily's thought was interrupted by Jack "Goodnight" he said looking at the floor.<p>

"Goodnight hunny" Emily said. She didn't dare move with the state that her son was in. With that Jack was gone to bed. Emily was sitting on the couch, she decided to lean her head back and close her eyes and think about the days events.

20 minutes later Hotch joined her, pulling her onto his lap, "Thank you" he said into her neck.

"What for babe?"

"For helping Jack today"

"Don't thank me, i want to do it" she said leaning in for a kiss, when a tiny voice from upstairs floated down to their ears "Mommy?" Jack called. With that Emily was off Hotch's lap and up the stairs to Jacks room in a matter of seconds.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"Can you cuddle with me?" Jack asked, half hiding his face under his covers

"Of course" Emily smiled. Jack moved over and she climbed into bed and pulled the fragile boy close.

"I'm sorry about the picture, and the yelling" Jack whispered, as he cuddled closer to Emily.

"It's okay baby" Emily said hugging the boy

"I love you mommy" Jack said sleepy

"i love you to baby" Emily said "and so does your angel mommy". And with that the sound of Jacks soft snores filled the room

* * *

><p>" A child seldom needs a good talking to as a good listening to" - Robert Brault<p>

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! leave a review:)


End file.
